Pokémon: Conspiracy Theory
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Okay, this is basically a Preview, but isn't! It's basically a prologue kinda thingy so I just want you to check it out, and tell me if you want me to finish this story.
1. Default Chapter

Pokémon:  
Conspiracy Theory  
Preview - The Beginning  
  
  
  
[The screen is blank until it explodes with the words: 'Pokémon: Conspiracy Theory!' The words crack and lava flows through.]  
  
Voice: Prepare for a war…  
  
[Cut to Ash hiding behind a dumpster with a K7-Avenger in his hands.]  
  
Voice: Where you can trust no one…  
  
[Cut to an Officer Jenny pointing a gun at Ash.]  
  
Voice: Not even your closest friends…  
  
[Cut to Ash and Brock exchanging gun fire.]  
  
Voice: Where Team Rocket is opposed by few…  
  
[Cut to a miniscule group of people standing and firing at the millions of oncoming TR soldiers.]  
  
Voice: Where Pokémon are used as tools…  
  
[Cut to a group of chained up Scyther chopping wood.]  
  
Voice: And where love, does NOT conquer all…  
  
[Cut to Ash holding Misty. Misty has a big wound in her stomach and she's breathing weakly. Ash is mouthing the words 'Don't die on me!']  
  
Voice: And where, you're not paranoid, if they really are out to get you…  
  
Voice: Are you ready?  
  
POKÉMON! CONSPIRACY THEORY!  
COMING THIS MARCH!  



	2. Chapter 1

Pokémon:  
Conspiracy Theory  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything related it. So lawyers… *takes out shotgun* Back off, and don't sue…  
  
  
Ages:  
Ash - 14  
Misty - 14  
Brock - 18  
Tracey - 17  
Jennifer - 23  
Jessie - 20  
James - 20  
Butch - 21  
Cassidy - 21  
Giovanni - 32  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
A shadowed figure pressed a button on a computer. The screen changed to show an irritated officer Jenny. "What is—Oh, Giovanni sir!" the Jenny gasped as she saluted him. "I have an assignment for you." Giovanni stated. The Jenny grinned. "Who this time sir?" she inquired. "I'm downloading his file now…" Giovanni whispered loudly, "I expect you not to fail Jennifer… I'm putting this case in your capable hands because all of my other agents are incompetent…Report to me when you're done…Oh, and if Team Meowth is anywhere near him, exterminate those softies too."  
  
  
Jennifer looked at the information file that came up.  
  
------------  
  
Name: Ashton Satoshi Ketchum  
  
Age: 14  
  
Relatives: Delilah Ketchum, Cypress Tajiri Ketchum (Deceased)  
  
Occupation: Pokémon Trainer  
  
Current Status: Has won all Kanto Badges, has beaten the Orange League, has gotten all Johto Badges, and is currently on his way to the Elite Seven.  
  
------------  
  
Jennifer looked intrigued. A fourteen year-old boy was nearly a Pokémon Master. "A shame I have to destroy him…" she muttered, "He's kinda cute…" She picked up a gun from a table, strapped it on her belt, and exited the Police Station.  
  
  
  
Ash Ketchum walked alone towards Indigo Palace. Misty had gone back to the gym in Cerulean due to heavy Team Rocket activity and Brock had done the same. News had come from Kanto when Ash had been in Johto that they had taken over Cinnabar Island. He wasn't going to the Indigo Palace just to battle, he was getting help to try to get back Cinnabar. Suddenly bright lights gleamed in front of him.  
  
"Prepare for trouble…"  
  
"Make it double…"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
  
"MEOWTH! That's right!"  
  
"Look, I really don't want to mess with you today!" Ash muttered. "Who cares twerp, we'll do what we want!" Jessie cackled. She reached down to her boot and pulled out a gun. "Now hand over the Pokémon." she ordered. Ash looked stunned, but then started laughing. He jumped up and kicked the gun out of her hands. Ash then caught the gun in mid-air and pointed it right back at her. "Where did you learn to do that!?" Jessie demanded, stunned. "After Misty and Brock left I started doing not only Pokémon training, but personal training. You are now looking at a blackbelt." Ash chuckled. Just then sirens were heard in the distance. "Good, now the proper authorities should be able to take care of you…" Ash laughed. Jennifer screeched to a halt on her motorcycle and hopped off with her gun drawn. "Hey Officer Jenny, these 3 were just trying to steal my Pokémon." Ash stated. "Oh, they were…" Jennifer stated as she pointed her gun at Ash. He looked over at her stunned. "What's going on…" he inquired. "Put the gun down Ash… Or I'm going to kill you." Jennifer said, "Oh wait, I'm gonna kill you anyway!" She started laughing.  
  
"My boss told me to exterminate you. He said you pose a threat to Team Rocket."  
  
Both Ash and Pikachu and Jessie, James, and Meowth were shocked. Ash slowly set his gun on the ground. She looked over at the trio of Team Rocket members. "And Giovanni sent me to destroy you three also…" she hissed. The 3 humans and 2 Pokémon were even more shocked to hear this. Ash glanced at Jessie and motioned towards the gun in Jennifer's hand with his eyes. She nodded. "HEY!" Jessie yelled, "Why would the boss want to kill us?!" Jennifer glanced over at Jessie momentarily distracted. While this happened Ash lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. "JAMES, GRAB THE GUN!" Ash yelled as he rolled in a fury of fists and kicks with Jennifer. The gun flew from Jennifer's hand onto the soft ground. Though Ash was much more experienced in fighting, she was bigger and soon overcame him. She pulled a knife from her boot and was about to stab him when a shot rang out. She slumped down upon Ash, her life fluids leaking out of her. Ash turned to see James, standing there, trembling with a gun in his hand. "You saved my life…" Ash whispered, "Thank you." "Wait a sec twerp!" Jessie yelled. "Jessie, call him by his real name…" James mumbled. She looked at James and saw a far away look in his eyes. "Ash…Can we come with you?" she asked, "We need a place to stay, I mean, you do owe it to us. We're officially out of Team Rocket, and now the entire team will be after us and you. So we should probably stick together." Ash stood there dumbfounded for a second, then smiled and nodded. "You're right Jessie, we probably should…" he stated. With that, the 3 humans and 2 Pokémon walked into the forest.  



End file.
